Slice of Cabbage
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: Love stories don't always have happy endings because the happiness doesn't always end. A Contestshipping slice-of-life
1. Oblivious

I've been reading a handful of webcomics recently. _Non-horrific_ ones, even more recently than that. After realizing that light-hearted content (like one of my current favorite comics called "My Giant Nerd Boyfriend" by illustrator, Fishball) can balance out the angsty stories that I usually share, I've decided to start this slice-of-life series about May and Drew's married life together. This is my first time writing something like this, and I have no idea if it would take off. I like writing the submissions, so far. I hope that you enjoy reading them!

* * *

~Oblivious~

* * *

May shoves another handful of popcorn into her mouth and narrows her eyes at the television. "Why can't Haley end up with Alvin?" she demands. "Alvin reserved _the entire restaurant_ for their date, and Dominic drags her away from him! The jerks always win in these things!"

"Well it isn't like Haley knows this is a date," Drew, her seatmate on their living room couch tonight, points out. "Alvin just asked her to have dinner with him; how is she supposed to know that they're not just hanging out?"

"That's true," May huffs. "Haley can be really dense sometimes."

"Like someone I know," Drew murmurs.

" _What_?"

"What?"


	2. Vegetables

~Vegetables~

* * *

May blinks at the bowl of leaves in front of her. She has a fork in one hand and a knife in another, only to have not a steak ready to be cut but a fresh batch of kale, spinach, and tomatoes dressed in vinaigrette.

"What?" she asks. "I thought we're having steak."

"It's still frozen, remember?" Drew reminds before swallowing a forkful of his salad. "Besides, when's the last time you've eaten anything green?"

May lifts her eyes from the bowl to look at him.

And giggle.

Drew immediately becomes as red as his tomatoes. "Just eat your food, May!"

The giggles increase, emitting a groan from the green-haired man before the brunette lets out a fit of laughter.


	3. Rainy Day Tunes

~Rainy Day Tunes~

* * *

Drew slowly steps the brake pedal of his hybrid car and thumbs the buttons at the left side of the wheel. After selecting his preferred radio station, he closes his eyes to a crescendo of violins preceding an aria joined by violas, cellos, and double basses.

"Ah," he hums contentedly. Nothing like a soothing song of a string orchestra to get him through a rainy day.

Ten minutes later, the twenty-nine-year-old adult pulls over in front of a familiar grocery store. Under the building's canopy is May, who has several plastic bags huddled at her feet. Drew quickly exits the car, greets his wife with the kiss, and loads their car's trunk with her purchases. He returns to the driver's seat soon after, where he then seals himself into a space filled with the roars of trumpets and the thunders of a snare and bass drum.

" _Ah_! I love this song!" May squeals, dancing to the rhythm of the tune she has switched the radio to.

Drew sighs softly and replaces his seatbelt. After making sure May has secured hers, he drives the car forward, smiling when his wife begins to sing along.


	4. Piano Time

~Piano Time~

* * *

Drew turns the pages before him with a flick of a wrist. His fingers dance across the black and white keys of his grand piano, his eyes fixing onto the bars of his sheet music.

A few minutes later, May skips into his studio. She has tracked her husband's music from the living room, wearing a bright red sundress and matching ruby flats. "Babe!" she pouts. "I thought we're going out tonight!"

"We are," Drew responds without cessation. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

He hears his wife sigh behind him and expects her to persist. May has quite an appetite and doesn't like waiting for meals. So when his spouse decides to sit beside him and lean on his shoulder, he is pleasantly surprised. He plants a kiss on May's head and proceeds with his session. He won't make her wait long.


	5. Knitting Scarves

Thank you to the first reviewers of this series for sharing your thoughts and support! It warms my heart to hear your input.

This particular submission is inspired by one of my favorite YouTuber's girlfriend crafting something with said YouTuber. Watching her video definitely takes me back to my scarf-making days. Fortunately, the May in this story can get into this activity. I didn't need to do much research writing this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

~Knitting Scarves~

* * *

Drew doesn't always allow himself to display confusion; but when he does, he's _adorable_. May giggles as her husband struggles to loop his red yarn around the metal rods of his loom. His emerald eyes narrow in concentration. His wrist and fingers endlessly twirl the thread that somehow keeps tangling itself. He hisses and jerks every five minutes or so, indicating the times he jabs himself with the hook.

"Don't strangle the metal, Drew," May chides. "Loosen up a little! It'll make it easier to tug the bottom loops to the top."

"Uh huh," Drew mumbles, flinching when he unintentionally stabs himself again. "Damn it."

"Do you want to wear gloves?" May proposes.

"No," Drew grunts. "Thanks, though."

May has learned how to knit after an extended visit to a craft store last Wednesday. After only a couple hours of practice, the young wife manages to create a soft viridian scarf for Drew to wear. Drew proposes to knit accessories over the weekend in hopes of returning the favor.

If only he has known how difficult the process would be.

"It doesn't have to be perfect," May tells him while finishing the first quarter of her soon-to-be navy scarf. "It's your first scarf, after all."

"Yeah, but it will be _your_ scarf," Drew remarks. "It _has_ to be perfect."

May smiles and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks, babe," she approves. "Well, if you're doing it, I'm sure it's gonna be great either way."

"Right," Drew smirks even through another jab. "At least the scarf is red. It'll be hard to see the blood stains."

May laughs, her project falling onto her lap as the sound of her amusement fills the living room.


	6. White Chocolate

~White Chocolate~

* * *

May cringes as another low, pained groan resounds from the bathroom door. She is about to ask her husband how he's doing before he responds with a long, watery fart.

"Baby," she calls out, "I have your pills."

"L-Leave them in the kitchen," Drew grunts from inside the restroom. "I'm gonna...haahhh…"

May shudders before sprinting toward the kitchen. After dropping off Drew's medication on the kitchen counter, she tosses the box of candy sitting on top of dining table into the garbage can.

Her lactose-intolerant husband should know better than to buy chocolates without looking at their label.


	7. Horror Movie Night

~Horror Movie Night~

* * *

May yelps and claws Drew's chest when another jumpscare startles her from the wide, living room television. Shivers rack throughout her frame while her green-haired husband tenderly rubs her arm.

"You okay?" Drew asks.

"Yeah," May trembles. "Just hold me an— _ahhh_! Oh my _gosh_!"

Drew's arms spread when his wife suddenly straddles his lap. May hugs his neck and whimpers, prompting Drew to pat her back.

"Scaredy cat," he teases.

"Shut up!" May whines.

The married couple rarely watches horror movies together. Tonight, they remember why.


	8. Dominance

I was watching an episode of Animal Fight Night while doing my homework yesterday when the characteristics of the animals reminded me of a certain someone we know. Competitive, possessive, taunting? Sounds like Drew, especially on the episode "Pros and Con Artists".

Enjoy!

* * *

~Dominance~

* * *

Drew isn't the jealous type. He is the _dominant_ type. At least, that's what he claims one day after he and May depart from the gym. A stranger has complimented May during one of her weight-lifting sets before inviting her to watch him run on a treadmill. Drew is at her side soon after that and challenges the other man to a treadmill match. Whoever lasts the longest on one of the machine's faster settings wins. The stranger accepts the challenge and then ultimately loses.

"You didn't have to make him feel bad!" May scolds her husband while they're returning to their car. "Did you see him? He was _crying_!"

"Survival of the fittest, May," Drew smirks while slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Survival of the fittest."

May rolls her eyes.


End file.
